Circus Child
by livingchickennuggets
Summary: Lisbon thought it would be good for the team to help another team out but when the unexpected happens she realizes she was wrong. Secrets become clues and clues become nightmares. Jane-Pain. I do not own The Mentalist.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at my desk finishing up some paperwork from the last case we had closed. Jane had used one of his famous diabolical schemes to catch the killer, which resulted in a mountainous stack of papers for me to file. The office was rather quiet for it being the middle of the week and it was surprising that we had not had a new case yet. My attention was redirected when someone knocked on my office door.

"Come in." I was hoping it would be Jane but the fact that the person knocked showed it wasn't him. The door swung open and Director Bertram walked in.

"Agent Lisbon I need to ask a favor." He paused a moment to see if it was okay for him to continue. "Another team has an overload of witnesses and I was hoping that you would be willing to interview some of them."

"I'm sure the team would love to help." I was lying but after the whole incident with Jane and FBI the SCU was on thin ice.

"Thank you Agent Lisbon they will be in sometime this afternoon." I got up and followed him into the bullpen. I stopped in front of Grace's desk and he continued to the elevator.

"Hey guys we are going to help another team out with a case. The director wants us to interview some witnesses. I know that it isn't the most enjoyable thing to do but we don't really have a choice." I could see that they were unhappy with the task and I understood why. Jane was sitting on the couch looking at me like an excited puppy.

"I for one think it will be exciting. I mean its not like you guys are really doing anything." Jane was receiving death glares from the team while he spoke. He just smiled and walked over to me. I turned and walked away knowing that he would follow me to the kitchen. "Our fearless leader doesn't seem to be so fearless today."

"Shut up Jane. The only reason I said yes was because of the stunts that you pull. If you haven't noticed the Director isn't very happy with us, we could use a few brownie points right now." He smirked at me and went on making his beloved tea. I was just hoping that he would behave during the interviews. All I needed yet was to be reprimanded for messing up this favor.

"I will behave I promise." He took in my look of surprise and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my office without my coffee. The sound of the kettle whistling could be heard from behind me. I sat at my desk and tried to finish the paperwork before the witnesses arrived. The paperwork was done a few minutes later and Jane burst through my door making me jump. He was holding his cup of tea in one hand and my mug in the other. My mouth watered at the sight of the steam rolling off the top of the cup. Jane saw her reaction and smiled again.

"I think you forgot this Lisbon." He walked over to my desk and stood there for several minutes before placing it on my desk. I grabbed it eagerly and took a long gulp. It was the perfect temperature and it was fresh just the way I liked it. Jane chuckled lightly as he watched me geek out over my coffee.

"You do the same with tea." He held up his hands and tried to contain his laughter. I glared at him trying to bore holes in him with my eyes.

"That's because tea is delicious and relaxing. Coffee is terrible and makes people jumpy. There is no way that something that color is healthy for you." He pointed at my coffee and then stuck out his tongue making a face. I put my hands on either side of the cup like I was covering its ears.

"Jane stop she will hear you and be upset." I removed my hands and took another sip.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry she would find out eventually. I mean everyone else knows already." He took a sip of his tea and walked of my office.

About an hour later Agent Lucker came in to brief us on the case they were working on. The team gathered in the bullpen as the other agent prepared the files.

"We currently do not have any suspects but obviously there was quiet a few witnesses. We are investigating the murder of a Ms. Amy Yoder she was killed during a seminar at a hotel downtown. We had to bring in everyone that was at the event and booked into the hotel." He handed out the files to my team. "Any questions before we bring them down." When no one responded he started to get ready to leave. "They will arrive within the hour."

I went to the kitchen to refill my coffee before heading to my office to read over her file. She appeared to be a pretty normal woman she was 21 and was finishing up her last year of college. Her parents lived in Northern California with her younger brother and grandmother. She was currently top of her class and was part of various extracurricular activities. I put the empty cup of coffee down and reread through the file making sure that I had not missed anything important.

None of the witnesses had arrived yet so I sat and organized my desk. I pulled sticky notes off of my computer and rolled them into small balls. I threw them one by one at the trashcan getting most of them in. I walked over and picked them up. I could hear some noise coming from the bullpen and decided to check if anyone arrived.

There was a young woman sitting at Cho's desk looking around nervously. Cho was leaning against Rigsby's desk waiting for me. I motioned for him to follow me into the interrogation room and he stood up. The young woman did the same and followed him past me while I instructed the rest of the team what to do.

"Jane and Grace you guys take the next one that comes in Rigsby you stay out here to man the phones." Rigsby raised his eyebrows in surprise at this. I walked off to the interrogation room to see Cho already interviewing her. I left the door open in hopes that it would calm her down slightly. Cho was very intimidating and the girl already seemed scared to death. When I sat down Cho slid his notes over so I could read over what he got so far. _**Sally Guild 26 guest at the hotel**__. _He took the pad back scribbling a few more words down sliding it over again. _**Dead end? **_She was mumbling on about how she was asleep when the cops came to her and asked her to come down here.

We were about to dismiss her when we heard a distinctive sound of a gun being fired followed by a scream. I grabbed my gun and ran into the bullpen. The first thing I saw was a man in his late sixties laying face down in a pool of his own blood. What I saw next caused my heart to stop beating. Jane was standing beside Grace's desk holding her gun. There was smoke still coming out of the barrel. Cho was came from behind me his gun lowered but he was still ready to use it.

"Jane drop the gun!" Cho said firmly taking slow steps towards Jane. He stopped at the man on the ground checking for his pulse with one hand. Keeping his gun on Jane he glanced back at me and shook his head. "Jane put the gun down and put your hands in the air!" Jane just stood there as if he could not hear Cho. Jane had not even moved when Cho raised his gun. I cautiously walked to stand beside Cho.

"Jane it's Lisbon can you put the gun down please?" Jane still stood staring at the man. Rigsby was coming from the other side and in a moment had Jane on the ground and in handcuffs.


	2. Chapter 2

Rigsby pulled Jane up by the back of his jacket and sat him in Grace's chair. No one knew what to do other than stand there silently. We were brought out of our trance when Sally wondered into the bullpen and screamed.

"Oh my god is he dead?" Her skin was pale and she began to tremble at the sight of the man. At this point I did not even know who the man was let alone what had caused Jane to shoot him. My eyes darted between Sally, Jane and the dead man for several minutes before coherent ideas started to formulate in my mind.

"Grace find out who the victim is. Cho take Jane to one of the interrogation rooms. Rigsby call it in." By the time I was done giving my orders a small crowd started to form. "Everyone this is officially a crime scene and the floor is being sealed off."

I waited for Rigsby to hang up the phone before walking over to his desk. He looked at me for a moment before looking away quickly; he was scared of what I was going to ask.

"I was sitting at my desk and Grace was standing beside me. We were talking about Ben and I was looking at pictures with her. The victim walked in and was making his way over to us. I was about to stand up to greet him and… I heard a shot I was completely taken off guard… Then he was just lying there and Grace screamed. I turned to see Jane with a gun and that's when you came in." He still couldn't look at me and he was now shaking. I patted his shoulder lightly and walked off to find Cho and Jane.

When I walked into the room Cho was staring at Jane who was looking at the table. Cho's normal stoic face was replaced with one of confusion and concern. I sat down next to Cho and looked at Jane.

"Has he said anything?" Cho shook his head and glanced at me and I could tell what he was thinking. Jane had finally snapped and we all knew it would happen. Just not like this mere hours after he was joking around with me in my office.

"Patrick can you hear me? We need to ask you a few questions about what happened." When he continued to stare I just continued my questioning. "Patrick do you know what happened?" His eyes moved to a different spot on the table. Hopefully that meant he could hear me. "Who was that man Patrick?" Pure sadness filled Jane's eyes and tears were brimming in them. "Can you talk to us please?" After a few minutes of silence I nodded to Cho and got up to check up with Grace and Rigsby.

The bullpen had been taped off and the forensic people were recording the scene. Grace was sitting in the kitchenette with her laptop typing away furiously. Her eyes were red and her face was tear stained.

"Did you find anything out?" Grace looked up at me and nodded for me to come over. I pulled a chair out and sat beside her at a table.

"The victim was one Gerard Hughes. He lives Washington with his second wife and their 19-year-old son. He doesn't have a record but, about thirty years ago he was arrested on suspicion of murdering his first wife and two of their three children." She scrolled down through the page trying to find out more on the case. She opened up the case file skimming through it quickly. "The mother was subdued and raped while the children watched. The children suffered the same fate only several hours later. They were found the next day by a neighbor who came to take the kids to school. She found the mother and three kids, two of the kids were still alive when she called the ambulance but only the one lived." I could see that this information had bothered her and gave her a moment to recuperate before she continued. "The mother Alice was 32 the children were Jacob 6, Jessica 4, and Jonah 8. Jonah and Jessica were sent to the hospital, Jessica died before she arrived. The boy was badly beaten and came very close to dying himself." Tears were falling down her face and I could tell she was about to break.

"Hey Grace I'll take it from here okay. Go talk to Rigsby see what he is doing." She attempted to smile at me and got up to find him. I took her seat and continued to look through the files. I found some notes from one of the cops that had interviewed Jonah. _**He will not talk to anyone he just stares off into the distance. Several attempts to get him to talk have failed. Contacted Social Services and the boy will be placed at the local boys home until suitable replacement is found. A shrink comes in everyday to talk to him but even he cannot get the boy to speak. We fear without the boy's statement the culprit will not be caught.**_

I continued to search until I found something from the Social Service worker. She had taken down her observations during the time Jonah was at the home. _**He is very reserved and when he looks at me it feels like he sees right through me. I feel exposed like he is in my head. When he sees other children with their parents I see sadness in his eyes. He is afraid of other men and cowers away from them. **_

I could feel my eyelids drooping and I decided to stop for the night. I shutdown Grace's laptop and started to pack up my things. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Jonah and what the hell Jane had to do with any of this?


	3. Chapter 3

I went to check on Cho to see if Jane had said anything yet. The interrogation room was silent when I opened the door. Both of the men were in the same position except Jane was now crying inaudibly. Cho turned to me and just shook his head.

"Take him down to one of the holding cells. Let's call it a night." Cho got up from his seat and grabbed Jane pulling him up gently. Jane didn't resist and was easily maneuvered around the room by the stronger man. Just before Cho had him out of the room Jane stopped and turned to me.

"I-I should've gone back b-but I was scared." Jane started to sob uncontrollably and sank to his knees. "So scared." His whole body was shuddering as he fell onto his side.

"Where should you have gone Patrick? Why were you scared?" I knelt down beside him trying to calm him down. He was stating to hyperventilate and I feared he might go into a full-blown panic attack. "Patrick try to relax just breathe." There was sweat forming on his face and he was trembling violently. "Patrick it is okay you are safe." I reached down and brushed the hair off of his forehead. His curls were starting to form together from the dampness of his skin.

"Boss what the hell is going on?" Cho was still standing in the doorway watching Patrick's panic attack. Cho kneeled down beside me and checked Jane's pulse. "Do you think we should call an ambulance?" I shook my head and turned back to Jane.

"I think he will be okay he just needs a moment." Both of us watched Jane slowly start to cam down. It was several minutes before he calmed his breathing enough to be considered normal. I gave him another minute or two before motioning for Cho to take him downstairs.

After Cho left I walked back into the bullpen. There was a large dark red spot on the floor next to Grace's desk. It was a sickening color and it made a lump form in my throat. Then the smell hit, it was different from normal crime scenes, and sharp copper air over took me. The scent invaded my nostrils, burning the terrible odor into my mind. I needed fresh air I was suffocating. The urge to run was overpowered by my need to understand what was going on. Dammit Teresa think, think, think what are you missing? What would Jane say? I went to the kitchen and started up Grace's laptop again.

I needed to find out more about Jonah and who he was. I opened up all of the files again searching for more on when he disappeared. Thankfully the Social Service lady kept notes on Jonah.

_**Jonah's father is being released today. The judge ordered Jonah to return to his father's custody immediately after the father's release. When I told Jonah the good news he started to cry. He doesn't seem to be very happy about returning to his father. I would think that after everything that happened he would want some of his family back. The policemen asked me to go along to pick the father up from prison to brief him on the boy's condition. When arriving to the prison the father seemed very smug almost taunting about his release. The man really was quite scary and I am beginning to understand the boy's reaction. When we arrived at the boys home Jonah was not there. One of the other boys said he saw him leave after I left but thought he was with me. **_

There was not very much on Jonah after that except a couple of missing person reports. The police searched for about a year before giving up assuming the boy was dead. Some tips were reported saying people saw Jonah in several other states but the police did not follow up with them. I wrote down all of the cities on a slip of paper and put it in my pocket.

Rays of light started to beam across the floor in front of the windows. I shutdown the computer again and made my way out to my car. A nice hot shower and a steaming cup of coffee would perk me up.

When I arrived at my house I threw my bag onto the couch and stripped down. Being careful to remove the slip of paper before I tossing the clothes in the wash. Walking back into the kitchen I started the coffee maker the smell of percolating coffee already making me feel better. Now it was time for a shower I had maybe twenty minutes before the coffee was ready.

The water ran down my back in rivulets just hot enough to burn the skin. My skin felt like it was on fire turning an angry red where the water hit. It was what I needed to get through the day after having a sleepless night. After several minutes I turned the water to cold and let the numbing feeling overcome me. I wished that everything could be numb I needed to be able to take a step back from this. Jane is my best friend and now he would probably spend the rest of his life in prison. "Why did you do it Jane? I need to know it's eating me inside." I turned the water off and got ready for work.

The coffee was waiting for me in when I returned like a loyal pet. Loneliness gripped me like a cold hard fist. What would I do without Jane? Who would bring me my coffee when I forgot it? Who would make me so angry I felt like I was going to explode only to make me laugh the next moment? Who would I love?

For the first time since the incident I let myself cry. Tears fell from my eyes like waterfalls and violent sobs overtook me.


	4. Chapter 4

It took me several minutes to stop crying. There was just too much going on and I needed a release. The sobs taking whatever energy I had left from me, leaving my entire being exhausted. This is ridiculous I am Teresa Lisbon exhaustion is something I do not have time for. I poured my coffee and stormed off to my car.

Everyone else was already at the office when I arrived. The team was gathered in the kitchen waiting for me to tell them what to do. Cho was sitting at a table staring at a cup of coffee that he had not touched yet. His body was slouched over in the chair and his whole demeanor screamed hopelessness. Grace stood leaning against the counter. Her eyes were staring blankly towards Rigsby, who was looking in the fridge. He was the first to notice I was standing there and smiled gently. It took the others a few moments before they noticed me. I took the piece of paper out and handed it to Grace.

"Can you look through these and tell me what you find?" Grace looked down over it studying the list before she nodded and walked away. Cho and Rigsby looked at me like eager puppies waiting to be acknowledge by their owner. They needed me to hold everything together for them and I needed them for the same reason.

"Cho go talk to the people in the morgue and see when the body will be released." Cho grabbed his coffee and dumped it down the drain before stalking off towards the stairs.

"Rigsby why don't you go and get everyone something to eat. I think we all skipped breakfast this morning." He let his excitement show on his face at the mention of food.

"Sure boss." He stood there and looked at me before continuing. "We'll get through this. We always do." He walked up to me and rubbed his hand down my arm.

"I know we will." I smiled at him and he walked off in search of food. My phone started to buzz in the pocket of my jeans pulling it out I saw it was Bertram. Great this is exactly what I needed right now was to talk to him. Pushing connect I put the phone up to my ear.

"Agent Lisbon I took it upon myself to contact the victim's family." I thought for a moment realizing that no one from my team had. "They're on there way now and should be landing soon. Make sure someone is there to pick them up."

"Okay I'll pick them up myself. Which airport is it?" I could hear him ruffling through some papers on his desk.

"Hold on a moment agent." The phone clicked and I knew he put me on hold. When the phone clicked back on it was no longer director Bertram.

"Agent Lisbon? This is Director Bertram's assistant it is the Sacramento International Airport." She hung up before she heard me answer. I refilled my coffee cup before I walked into my office and put my things down. It would take about twenty minutes for me to get to the airport. I decided to drink my coffee then leave for the airport.

I got there as the only flight from Washington was landing. A group of people came flooding through the gates but I knew who she was immediately. A woman in her late fifties was standing on the side of the gate with red puffy eyes and tissue clenched in her hand. She noticed me watching her and wiped her face quickly before walking towards me.

"Mrs. Hughes?" She nodded and looked over to the luggage pick-up area. "I'm Agent Lisbon do you need me to get your luggage?" The woman glanced back at me for a moment before looking back at the area.

"No my son is getting our things." I turned to see a boy puling a suitcase behind him with another slung over his shoulder. He had wavy blonde hair but it was too short to be considered curly. His eyes were a hazel color and they locked onto mine when he saw me talking to his mother.

"Are you from the CBI?" The boy glanced between me and his mother waiting for one of us to answer him.

"Yes I am Agent Lisbon. I understand that Director Bertram explained everything to you." They both nodded and I motioned for them to follow me to the car. The drive back to the CBI was filled with tense silence and I was glad when we arrived.

The bullpen was no longer closed off and my team sat at their desks. Each one of them turned to see us walk in.

"Mrs. Hughes will you go with Agent Cho so he can ask you a few questions?" Cho stood up and escorted her to one the interrogation rooms. The boy watched his mother as she walked away with Cho. "Can you come with me?" He followed me into the interrogation room Jane was in yesterday. He pulled out one of the chairs and sat down across from me.

"What is your name?" He looked at me and then past me to the two-way mirror on the wall.

"You think that this has to do with the other family my dad murdered?" It was more of a statement than a question. He could see that I was thinking about what to say so he continued. "My name is Collin and he didn't know that I knew about it."

"How did you find out then?" At least I wasn't the only person that thought he killed them.

"Did you know that the eyes are like windows to the soul? A person can hide a lot of things by putting up a mask to hide their emotions but the eyes often give them away. My father was no different he showed anger and hate in his. When I was younger I thought maybe it was because he was guilty about something but as I got older I noticed it was more evil than anything else." He paused and looked at me to make sure I understood. "One day my curiosity got the best of me and I looked into it. It wasn't exactly hard to find."


	5. Chapter 5

After I was done interviewing Collin I decided to check in with Grace. On the way to the bullpen I stopped by the kitchenette to get another cup of coffee. The office was now bustling with activity as if nothing even happened. Grabbing a mug from the cabinets I saw Jane's turquoise cup sitting in the sink. The sight of the cup instantly made my eyes sting with unshed tears. _Teresa you need to get yourself together._

"Hey boss you got a sec." Grace burst into the kitchenette without looking up from her laptop. "I think I may have something." She pulled out one of the chairs and motioned for me to sit. Grace had a map on her screen with several points marked with different colors. "These are all the cities that you told me to look up. The ones that have more than one color are ones that were listed multiple times." A small smile was on her lips as she clicked a button on the side of screen. Lines came from all points and connected into a giant loop.

"What do you think that it is?" I asked while looking at the screen in amazement.

"The only thing that I thought of was a tour of some sort… or maybe a driving route." She looked between the computer and me for several seconds.

"Thanks Grace let me know if anything else comes up." I turned around and started to prepare my coffee. _Why would the kid move around like that so much and why would he go to the same place more than once? It was like a traveling circuit… like a circus. LIKE A CIRCUS. _I ran into the bullpen almost knocking Grace over in the process.

"Grace I need you to find a picture of Jonah. I think I know what is going on." Grace nodded and sat down at her desk. She typed his name in the search bar and it brought up his missing person report.

"Oh my god. Boss?" Grace's shocked words were similar to what was circulating through my mind. Jonah had light blond hair that hung in curls around his forehead. The curls would have easily covered his eyes if they weren't brushed back on top of his head. The eyes were a light green that almost looked blue. There was no doubt in my mind that the boy in this photo was any one other than CBI consultant Patrick Jane.

"Grace go get Rigsby and Cho we are having a meeting in my office now." Grace sat in shock still staring at the photo on the screen. I reached down and turned the display of the computer off. Grace turned to me and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Was th-was that, please no?" Grace said as she tried so hard not to break down. A plethora of emotions flashed over her face before she was able to pull herself together. "I'll get the boys."

"Take your time." I walked to my office as my mind was trying to process everything that was going on.

_Jane was haunted by the deaths of two families. The first time his family was murdered he ran. The second time his family was murdered he broke down. I could see now why he was so desperate to catch Red John. _

Grace knocked on the door lightly before walking into my office. Rigsby and Cho walked in behind her looking at each other questioningly.

"The victim was suspected in the murder of his family a few years back. The mother and two children died one of the children survived. His name was Jonah and without his testimony the father was never convicted of the crime. The father was released and Jonah was to return to his custody. By the time the father went to pick him up Jonah was gone." I glanced at my team to make sure that they were following what I was saying. Grace had her head bowed and was staring at the floor. Rigsby and Cho were casting looks between themselves and Grace.

"The boy was never found but he had several tips called in. Grace and I looked at the cities he was spotted in and realized it formed a circuit. A circuit that was traveled by a carnival." Grace was now sobbing and Rigsby had to hold her upright. I moved towards my computer and brought up the missing persons report. Cho walked around my desk and stared at my screen.

"Boss?" Cho was just as shocked as Grace was but instead of sadness he was filled with anger. "He went through that twice. How could someone live through that twice?" Rigsby guided Grace back to one of the chairs and walked around to see the picture.


	6. Chapter 6

Rigsby stood staring at the picture before he turned to look at Grace. Grace glanced at him her eyes begging him to make this all go away. Rigsby was about to walk around my desk to her, when Director Bertram walked in. Bertram looked surprised to see everyone crowded around my desk.

"What's going on?" He said as he walked around my desk to look at the screen. Thankfully when the Director walked in Rigsby sat down at my desk and closed out of the screen. All that the Director saw was an email that was sent around telling everyone the bathroom on the third floor was out of order. Bertram turned to me and laughed lightly.

"I thought that maybe with Jane gone" Bertram moved his hands around the room for emphasis. "all of this would stop."

"All of what?" Cho started walking towards the Director as he spoke. "Do you mean having team meetings?" Cho was standing right in front of the Director now.

"Agent Cho I suggest that you stand down." Bertram stood his ground despite the fact he was terrified of Cho. They stared at each other before I put a hand on Cho's shoulder and pulled him back. "Thank you Agent Lisbon." Bertram left before anyone had a chance to say anything else.

"I am going to go talk to Jane. You guys can just take a break if you want." I watched to make sure everyone was okay before walking off to see Jane. I had no idea what I would even say to him. The door of his cell came into my view faster than I was hoping. Putting my hand on the door I pulled it open to see Jane sitting calmly at the table.

"Hey Lisbon, how are you?" _Was he smiling at me? _ He looked at me with one of his signature smiles plastered on his face. "I'm sorry I caused such a mess for you."

"Jane… I… the team…" Jane looked at me waiting for me to finish. _I can't do this. I can't… Teresa stop you need to do this. _

"I'm guessing you found out who he was." He looked at me for a moment to study my face. "You know why I did it?" I could feel tears running down my cheeks and knew there was no use trying to stop them. His stare felt hot against my skin. "Teresa look at me please." _Don't look if you look you will breakdown completely. _"Please." His voice sounded so broken I couldn't help myself. Our eyes locked and I saw all of the pain he hid over the years there was no longer a mask. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know Jane I understand." He placed his head on my shoulder and we cried together. My whole body felt as if it would shatter at any moment. Jane had a way of making me feel that way. _How would I live without him? We have held each other together for so long. _Jane moved his head and rested his lips on my neck kissing it softly. He moved up my neck slowly before stopping at my ear.

"Come with me." His breath was warm against my cold skin. "We can leave this place." At some point I had sat down on his lap and his hands started to caress my back. His hands were so warm they felt like they were putting me back together. _Wait, 'leave this place' he wanted to runaway with me. _His hands moved from my back to my cheeks forcing me to look him in the eyes again. I looked at him and knew that if he asked me while looking like he did now I wouldn't be able to say no. Instead of asking again he placed a feather light kiss on my lips. _Teresa this is stupid you shouldn't be kissing him. He is in police custody for murder. He needed to be handcuffed and restrained. _He pulled away and used his thumbs to brush away the tears on my cheeks. _Wait why was he no longer wearing cuffs?_

"Jane where are your cuffs?" He smiled at me like he did when he had an idea.

"Will you come with me?" He looked deep into my eyes begging me to say yes. I got up from his lap and walked around the room. _Teresa you can't you have to look after the team. _"The team will be fine Teresa."

"What's the plan?" He smiled again knowing that he had won.

"Which guard is out there? Wait let me guess…. Tommy?" I nodded waiting for him to go on with his plan. "Ask him to come in here tell him you want me to be taken up to be interrogated. When he comes over to get me I'll handcuff him to the table." I looked at him skeptically as he told me his plan. "Don't worry it's simple and no one will get hurt." I watched as Jane sat back down in the chair. I walked over to the door and waited for Tommy to answer.

"Hey Lisbon, did you need something?" Tommy looked at Jane and then back at me.

"Yeah can you bring him upstairs for me?" Tommy stepped into the room and I walked out into the hallway. Someone knocked on the door and I opened it quickly.

Jane walked out into the hallway as Tommy was yanking at the handcuffs angrily.

"Hey, unlock me now! Jane!" I closed the door and let Jane maneuver us out of the building.


End file.
